Su Muqiu
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Su Muqiu bagi Ye Xiu [Warn! Slash, SMQ/YX, ooc, typo. King's Avatar Butterfly Blue]


1

Ye Xiu berjalan menuju kafe internet tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah keramaian setelah dapat menyewa sebuah komputer. Komputer sewaannya berada di daerah ramai tersebut.

Ye Xiu menatap seorang anak laki yang tengah menertawakan kekalahan lawannya. "Biarkan aku melawanmu."

"Bagaimana bila kita bertaruh?" Tantang anak bersurai coklat dengan seringai sombong memenuhi wajahnya.

Ye Xiu mengedikan bahu. "Tentu."

Pada akhirnya mereka bertanding dan dimenangi oleh Ye Xiu berkali-kali bahkan Su Muqiu harus meratapi bahwa ia dikalahkan tanpa ampun oleh seorang remaja tanggung.

"Sekali lagi."

Ye Xiu berdiri dan menyakukan uang-uang tersebut. "Aku bahkan tak memiliki uang untuk membayar komputer sejam ke depan."

"Muqiu-_ge_." Panggilan lembut membatalkan niat Su Muqiu untuk menghardik sosok cantik tak tau malu tersebut. "Ayo makan, Anda juga Tuan."

"Mucheng, tak perlu menawarkan dia." Su Muqiu maju dengan wajah memelas, berharap remaja tanggung tersebut menolak tawaran sang adik.

"Terima kasih."

2

Ye Xiu dan Su Muqiu. Duo menakutkan di server pertama Glory. Autumn Tree dan One Autumn Leaf, dua karakter mengerikan dengan kerja sama luar biasa. Dimana ada One Autumn Leaf maka di sana berdiri tak jauh seorang sharpshooter dengan pistol kembar di kedua tangannya.

Rekan hebat tersebut kini mendiami atap yang sama. Su bersaudara menerima Ye Xiu untuk berdiam di apartemen kecil milik saudara Su kini lebih ramai dengan suara Ye Xiu dan Su Muqiu yang tak habis membahas Glory. Terkadang mereka membahas bagaimana menguras habis uang pada saku pengunjung kafe internet untuk menambah uang belanja rumah tangga mereka.

Mereka selalu bersama hingga pembuatan tim pro untuk permainan Glory terbentuk. Mereka menandatangani kontrak Excellent Era untuk menuju panggung pro. Semua terasa membahagiakan, mereka dapat bermain game sepuasnya dan mendapatkan uang hanya untuk bermain game.

Dan malam dingin pada saat hujan ketika Su Muqiu pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

3

Ye Xiu terasingkan oleh tim, tim yang ia dan Muqiu harapkan dapat membuat nyata mimpi-mimpi mereka. Terkadang di tengah permainan Ye Xiu tanpa sadar merasa Muqiu menjaga punggungnya dan membuat ia kehilangan beberapa HP.

Su Muqiu terasa terikat pada Glory hingga Ye Xiu tak mampu untuk menolak. Kejuaraan tiga kali yang ia dapat pun tak mampu membuat Ye Xiu puas, ia merasa mimpi mereka masih belum nyata dan ketika ia ingin meraih kembali di musim keempat, ia terasingkan.

Ye Xiu selalu bergumam. "Andai saja malam itu aku melarang." Atau terkadang ia menangis dalam diam karena merindukan Su Muqiu dan kesal akan takdir Tuhan.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Ye Xiu dari lamunannya. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan kecantikan nomor satu Glory, Su Mucheng, adiknya. "Xiu-_ge_."

"Masuklah Mucheng." Perintah Ye Xiu lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan pergi." Gadis tersebut tertunduk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan Mucheng, percayalah." Ye Xiu menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu pada Muqiu."

4

Ye Xiu berjalan meninggalkan bangunan yang dulu menjadi tempat ia bernaung. Pria tersebut berjalan dengan tangan berada di saku dengan genggaman erat pada kartu Lord Grim, kartu peninggalan Su Muqiu.

Ia berjalan menuju kafe internet di seberang Excellent Era. Ye Xiu tersenyum mengingat Su Muqiu. Ia hanya perlu memulai dari awal.

5

Ye Xiu terkadang melamun ketika waktu ia berjaga dan tidak ada penjarahan yang bisa ia lakukan. Terkadang pertanyaan bodoh terlintas dalam benaknya, dalam dunia yang besar ini ia dapat bertemu dengan Muqiu.

Su Muqiu hanyalah sebuah eksistensi asing bagi dunia Ye Xiu muda, seorang pelari dari keluarga kaya. Mereka berjalan bersisian hingga mereka sadar bahwa banyak hal sama yang menjadi pembicaraan.

Mereka ibaratkan satu jiwa dengan satu tarikan napas yang seirama. Detakan mereka, antusias mereka. Mereka sama. Mereka sama-sama mencintai Glory dan menganggap Glory adalah nyawa mereka.

Hanya saja, Su Muqiu tak memiliki waktu untuk merasakan nikmatnya panggung.

6

Su Muqiu adalah segalanya bagi Ye Xiu. Karena impiannya, Ye Xiu terjerat pada Glory. Karena ambisinya, Ye Xiu haus akan pertarungan. Karena inovasinya, Ye Xiu berjuang agar hasil karyanya tetap ada. Karena kematiannya, nafsu Ye Xiu berkibar.

Su Muqiu meski kini telah terbaring di dalam tanah, dia masihlah hidup dalam pikiran Ye Xiu, dalam hatinya, dalam jiwanya, dalam Glory mereka.

7

Juara musim kesepuluh, Happy. Ye Xiu kembali menggunakan cincin juaranya, cincin pertama dan terakhir dimana mimpinya dan Muqiu tersampaikan. Mimpi dimana mereka berdiri di atas panggung, memainkan Glory dan memenangkannya.

Lord Grim, karakter tak berkelas yang mengguncang server kesepuluh dengan senjata perak berbentuk payung ditambah syal merah panjang koyak-koyak kini berdiri sebagai juara dengan pemain belakang seorang dewa tua yang tak tau malu. Karakter yang dibuat oleh Muqiu kini tak hanya tersimpan rapi di saku dompetnya, kini karakter tersebut berdiri dengan gagah pada tampilan hologram.

Ye Xiu melepaskan kartu akunnya dan mencium lembut kartu akun tersebut, sedikit berharap ciumannya sampai kepada sang pencipta.

8

Ye Xiu terbangun dengan badan yang terasa remuk di sana-sini. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di atas rumput, ia hampir memejamkan mata sebelum bertemu dengan manik coklat yang terasa akrab.

Su Muqiu di sana, berdiri di bawah pohon dan tersenyum menenangkan. Pria tersebut maju dan mengusap alis Ye Xiu. "_Ah_ Xiu lama sekali. Aku bosan menantimu di sini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ye Xiu mendekat, menikmati elusan pada dahi dan rambutnya.

Su Muqiu tersenyum lembut. "Saatnya kembali ke titik awal dan berdiri berdua pada panggung Glory. Aku tak akan membuatmu sendiri merasakan sakit pertarungan." Pria bersurai coklat tersebut maju. "Aku akan kembali menjaga punggungmu, maka ikutilah aku."

9

Su Mucheng menangis keras melihat saudaranya kini terbaring kaku dengan detak jantung yang tak terasa. Pendarahan parah pada kepala karena kecelakaan mobil. Keadaan yang sama dengan Su Muqiu.

Ye Qiu yang berdiri tak jauh dari Su Mucheng hanya membuang muka dari tubuh kakaknya. Ia menahan tangis karena kehilangan saudaranya yang ia jaga dan rawat dengan baik agar dapat kembali ke rumah dan menjadi penerus sah.

Kakaknya yang idiot memang kembali, kembali tanpa nyawa bersamanya.

10

Su Muqiu membantu anak laki yang ia pungut dari kafe internet menuju apartemen kecilnya. Ia akan merawat bocah pelarian ini dengan baik.

Su Muqiu membuka pintu untuk Ye Xiu. "Silahkan masuk _Ah_ Xiu, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Mereka kembali.

**Fin**

**Begitu menikmati mengetik ini ()/ dan serius, saya sedikit ragu dengan ini karena terasa seperti membaca hasil terjemah halaman :(** **Maaf apabila berbeda dengan canon, saya hanya membaca fanfic dan tidak dengan novelnya.**


End file.
